


Secret Basketball

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oneshot, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Were-Creatures, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf wasn't easy. Aomine had two ways of dealing with the frustration enough to prevent him from going on a murderous rampage; sex and basketball. The abandoned court was where he worked out his frustrations without the urge to bite the heads off his human teammates (literally) and since he started dating the Tiger Spirit possessed Kagami the line between sex and basketball had started to blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Soothing the Savage Beast http://archiveofourown.org/works/5230379

There were two ways Aomine Daiki dealt with frustration; sex and basketball. Moving in with his roommate had helped with the former. For the later there was his Secret Basketball Court.

It was closer by the apartment than the courts they usually used for practice. Even Tetsu didn’t know about it. More accurately Tetsu hadn’t been interested in climbing over a chain link fence with keep out signs and caution tape on it. Even more accurately he had attempted it, got stuck a third of the way up and Aomine had to get him down.

The park was abandoned and planned to be demolished but the court was still in decent condition provided he redid the markings in chalk after it rained. He kept a spare ball there for times when the wolf was particularly restless. With no-one else to watch he could let himself use his full strength without worrying about accidentally hurting anyone.

Not too long ago sports bored him. The wolf loved the exercise (the part of his brain that wavered between wolf and human and settled on dog enjoyed chasing balls of all kinds) but he grew strong too quickly. There was no fun in beating the weak. It became more frustrating than relaxing as the wolf howled out for a challenge. He had ended up hitting some of his team mates. He stopped showing up to practice. The lack of challenge made the wolf demand he _make_ worthy opponents.

He had bummed around town making trouble. The fence was dingy, the area beyond waist high in weeds. At first he had only climbed it because the sign said not to. Satsuki couldn’t follow him over the fence so he had taken to hiding there whenever she pestered him and practicing against imaginary opponents who were always taller, faster and stronger than any human he’d faced on the court. He always won by a hair, to the cheers of a faceless crowd.

There were no twenty-four hour gyms, all the courts closed at eleven and Aomine didn’t like to go to the street courts alone. There were always delinquents hanging around, looking for fights to pick and it was too much temptation to _bite_. When the moon was waxing and his hair was standing on end he would end up vaulting the fence and shooting some hoops, except now most of the time he wasn’t alone.

The Weretiger got his blood up, in a good way. A whole team of made-up opponents paled in comparison to Kagami when his eyes were blazing and the moon was high. He didn’t have to hold back from anything and there were times when the wolf rushed into him and they ended up rolling on the ground in a messy heap and everything was o.k.

In a way it had made things worse. His Secret Basketball Court was the place where the wolf knew it could be free and after he had jumped that fence his control loosened involuntarily. The wolf kept on trying to combine both forms of stress relief and Kagami didn’t mind and the resulting classical conditioning made for short matches with the handicap of trying to play with an erection. Even walking past the fence made his heartrate increase. He guessed that made him Pavlov’s Dog.

The unspoken rule was this; whoever scored the most points before they tore each other’s clothes off got to top. Most of the time it ended up as much of a test of their endurance as of skill.

The score was 12-12 and Aomine was fading fast. It was the _scent_ that got the wolf excited and he put it off for as long as he could to savor the moment they both knew was eventually coming.

Kagami panted more than was necessary. It wasn’t just the closeness of the match or the fact that even at midnight the summer air was still warm. Blocks became closer and harder to pull away from. His eyes tended to flit places they shouldn’t.

The tiger wasn’t nearly as hard to control as the wolf but the growl building in his throat has nothing to do with warning.

Aomine breaks first which is a relief because basketball shorts are not the best clothes for cradling your junk and he really isn’t strong enough to try and score that extra basket and cement a win.

The sloppy attempt at a block quickly dissolves as clawed fingers tug at waistbands without bothering with the shirt. The scent is like a physical cloud with how strongly it fills his nose.

Kagami flops over on his back on the cold tarmac and drags Aomine down with him as he roughly yanks down his underwear. The Werepyre’s tanned cock spurts an eager dribble of precum and he laps it up without a second thought.

Aomine growls contentedly and licks at him with a tongue that isn’t entirely human. The weretiger swallows around the tan cock. The glossy black, almost blue hairs tickle his nose as he breathes in the thick musk.

Aomine is already swallowing him up, taking care not to scratch him with his elongated teeth. Kagami grabs his thighs as he licks up the length, bobbing his head to mimic the thrusting motion. Aomine moans around him and the vibration feels so good Kagami can’t help but moan too and set off a chain reaction. Kagami holds him steady as Aomine starts to thrust, seesawing the motions of both halves so when his lips are slipping past the head of the weretiger’s cock his own cock is being shoved down Kagami’s throat.

Kagami is pretty sure this counts as a draw. He closes his eyes, not having much of a view in any case, and tries to angle Aomine’s hips so he can slide smoothly in and out of his throat without risk of choking him. He bobs his head to make sure the shaft is getting full lubrication.

Warmth burns in the pit of his stomach like a literal fire. He can almost taste the charcoal. Anyone who looked into the park might mistake the light he was giving off for a grassfire starting. Spirit flames that burnt without giving off heat crawled along his arms as the tiger spirit striped them with charcoal black. He swallows around the Werepyre and spreads his legs further as Aomine swallows his precum with great messy gulps. A plumy tail curls behind him, slowly wagging and sweeping the tarmac with its tip.

The Werepyre whimpers around him with every thrust. The sharp sounds feel good and the warmth is spreading from his cock down to his toes. He groans around the Werepyre and adjusts the position of his head to make sure it is all caught up in his jaws. He rolls his head in time to Aomine’s jerking hips so it slips against his tongue. A thick string of saliva links the Werepyre’s cock with his lips as he swallows a mixture of saliva and precum, takes a deep musky breath through his nostrils and presses him closer.

He can’t tell when Aomine cums, they are both moaning too openly around each other for him to taste the difference until afterwards. The warmth spreads through Kagami’s entire body until he wonders if he is glowing as warmly as he feels. Aomine swallows around him, once, twice and the Weretiger’s seed spurts out of him. The moans and whimpers around tender flesh take a moment to subside as they both ride out the afterglow with long slow swallows and rolls of the hips.

Kagami lets the Werepyre’s now limp cock fall out of his mouth and wipes his lips. Aomine sighs and flops down on top of Kagami. He rests his head against the weretiger’s stomach, his hair tickling in some odd places.

“Good game.” He yawns.

“Don’t fall asleep like this!” Kagami turns his head to the side to scold him. “I can’t sleep with a face full of your junk.”

“Just a nap.” Aomine yawns.

A vein pulses on the weretiger’s forehead and despite being exhausted he manages to shove Aomine off him. Somewhat sulkily the Werepyre pulls up his shorts.

“Fine.” He sulks, picking up the ball. “Back to the apartment then.”

With a rattle of chains Aomine vaults the fence, his wings extending briefly for one definitive flap that launches him over the top.

Kagami pulls up his shorts, noticing with embarrassment there is a damp spot on the front of his boxers. He really hopes no one notices on the walk back… 


End file.
